


Chapter 16: Familiar

by PaleMoonlight



Series: A Captain Named Capitaine [16]
Category: Star Trek Online
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Star Trek Online Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleMoonlight/pseuds/PaleMoonlight
Summary: Covers Missions: City on the Edge of Never and Past Imperfect
Series: A Captain Named Capitaine [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1229057





	Chapter 16: Familiar

"Uhmm, hello, Klingon Captain ... I'm Captain Elisa Flores of the USS Epitaph, to whom am I speaking."  
Realizing that, while everyone else had deactivated their holoprojectors, she had never turned off her own; Capitaine reached over and in her hastiness, ended up ripping off her entire sleeve, holo-projector included. Shaking it at the screen so Elisa could see it was only a disguise and she was indeed: herself.  
"Capitaine? ... I know *that* awkward smile, that w'some trick you had ... "

"Elisa, we're in trouble ... signal the fleet that 'its time'."

"Sure thing!"

Continuing on towards the Doomsday Machine, Capitaine had no doubt that Elisa wasn't doing her job. But as the minutes passed without reply, Capitaine could feel some on the Bridge were starting to wonder if Elisa wasn't sorely under-qualified in addition to being vastly under-experienced. With the Doomsday Machine now in visual sight, everyone could see it wasn't orbiting an asteroid field but the remnants of Imaga's moon. 

The silence on the Bridge seemed to get quieter, but no one noticed there was one less person on the Bridge then supposed to be. With a jolt only noticable if you were anticipating it, a small shuttle flew past the ship with a speed increasing towards the monsterous machine.

It took Capitaine a moment to realize what was going on, VanZyl was the first to speak up. "K'Valk! Turn that shuttle around! You'll be killed!"

"My life is of no consequence. But my honor ... No, ... I must do this! ... " His voice trailing off into song, K'Valk spoke solemnly, he doubted his words but was confident in his actions. With a final farewell, K'Valk flew the shuttle into the maw of the machine. Outwardly, there was no effect, but internally there was significant damage to the Doomsday Machine. Comparing to past encounters, T'Vrell extrapolated that this Doomsday Machine had already suffered damage from past encounters, likely Klingon handling and capture had not been gently. 

The fleet still hadn't given a response nor had they appeared to save the situation. Capitaine knew, but still with doubts, that her life still had events to play, but facing a Doomsday Machine in an outdated Klingon raider wasn't a hopeful situation. Luckily, with VanZyl's realization, the Targ still had torpedoes on board. Not normal torpedoes, the Klingon called these "Hargh'peng torpedoes" which weren't more powerful but had an adverse affect against this particular vessel; it was likely they were used in its original capture. 

Not without a will and a way, Capitaine had to consider to have the Targ either approach n now alert Doomsday Machine, or try to rush in and ram it with the all the torpedoes armed. Neither an appealing situation, Capitaine sat in silence, glancing awkwardly around the Bridge. 

With another shake to the ship's hull, Capitaine heard Elisa's voice through the comm system, "Y'always on time to the party, but I'm still the life of it!"

With a fleet of more than a dozen ships, as well as Klingon ships, a battle broke out around the Doomsday Machine, drawing its attention. Anne didn't seem to feel any tension or uncertainty as she piloted the Bird-of-Prey around to mouth of the monstrous machine. Luckily the fleet kept the Klingons at bay and the size of the Targ allowed it to maneuver in and out of the field-of-fire with ease. 

But the damage was low and the machine was gaining on the fleet as they tried to keep their distance. But with a single blast, the USS Crazy Horse, Laub, and Risa were obliterated. Without even a wreck or a hulk remaining, everyone of the bridge froze in a moment of shock and awe. Quickly coming to, the Targ continued circling and firing torpedoes into the maw, With a scream of death that could be seen as a blue plume of fumes, the Doomsday Machine tore itself apart and its fragments discarded into the nearby asteroid field.

The remaining Klingon warships were either hunted down or cloaked and fled the system. Once the last contact had passed, a hail came through the comm station, not from Commander Burgess but from Qo'noS.  
"Captain Capitaine ... My name is K'men, while it is strange to speak with you in person, the Empire realizes that although you killed many of our warriors and destroyed our vessels, you played a vital role in defeating a threat to both sides. I would thank you, but I insist that you return the ship you stole immediately ... I would hate to escalate the situation into something we'll both regret."

Giving a quick glance to VanZyl, she shrugged and nodded. "This Bird-of-Prey isn't anything new, aside from the torpedoes, everything should have been retired." Turning back to K'men, Capitaine agreed to set the ship down on Imaga while she would return in the Epitaph. To that, K'men simply nodded and ended the connection.

.....

"I have to admit, 'Captain Elisa Flores' has a very nice ring to it. ... Y'sure y'don't wanna fly around a little bit more?"

"I had fun, but people died, ... and I'd like to be back among friends, and on a Starfleet ship too."

"Fair'nough, very so ... I heard Klingon beds are just a metal shelf! And how was the food?"

"Food was normal, all normal human food ... and we didn't even stay long enough to need to sleep."

"I heard Lieutenant VanZyl and Commander Burgess are recommending you for Deep Space assignments now ... Out on our own! ... Exploring the wild starry yonder! ... "

"We'll always be on high alert, the Federation is still at war ... "

"Ah'm not talkin'bout scanning rocks and sifting dust, but just ourselves and the stars!"

Elisa's optimism was refreshing, especially having spent so much effort and concentration on infiltrating the Klingons. Capitaine knew she wouldn't miss the smell or the crowded Bids of Prey. Being recalled to Earth, Capitaine had already gotten a tip from Linnea that there was another congratulatory speech and another assignment already waiting for her.

Still slowly getting a feel for the crew, or at least her bridge officers, Capitaine did know that shore leave would be a welcome respite. It was unlikely, but always a possibility. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on which crew member you asked, the Epitaph received only minimal damage and after less than a week was already ready to leave the Repair Yards.

Capitaine wasn't the socialite to spend her nights at Club 47 or the asocial captain who walled herself up in her quarters. Capitaine sometimes didn't understand the imagination that people had created around her. She wasn't a wordy story teller like Shayna, she wasn't unwavering like Versallia, as social as Elisa and Zarva, or even as experiences as Phaedriel and Kovroht. But many, not just amongst her crew, were drawn to her, and always wanted her recommendations, quite a few of which Capitaine either had little business in knowing or little idea what they were. Capitaine felt that if she were any other person she could handle the crowds, but currently she often felt surrounded and overwhelmed. As a result and some practicing in the holodeck, Capitaine could usually divert the attention and slip away without attracting more attention.

Elisa had gotten her first taste of the captaincy, and unlike Capitaine, was pushing ever harder to advance her career. Capitaine felt a little ashamed that she had gotten promoted first, instead of Elisa, but as many had said already: she was lesser qualified but better suited. During this downtime, Capitaine found herself spending more time around Versallia and occasionally T'Vrell and Phaedriel too. Versallia was a strange woman, Capitaine respected almost everything about her, yet her personality was very condescending but not at all patronizing or self-superior. With this extra time, Capitaine was able to know Dina a little more; the two could spend a whole meal plus an activity or two without a single word, and Capitaine found it very comforting. 

The downtime was short, and Admiral Quinn already had a new set of patrols lined up for her. The crew was ready to return to space, although many wouldn't have argued if repairs would have taken a few days longer. 

Sitting comfortably back in her chair aboard the Bridge, Capitaine gave the go-ahead to leave orbit. Yet as soon as Anne engaged warp, they were recalled back to Earth Space Dock with a priority mission: a distress signal from the USS Kirk in the JFS 47 system, with remarks regarding B'Vat's forces. Again, *under ordinary circumstances*, a specialist would have been chosen but with her experience, Capitaine was sent as a first responder; to assist, to investigate, and to await an actual specialist.  
.....  
The trip to JFS 47 wasn't a brief one. It was, in a sense, a 'deep space assignment', but was near the point between both the Klingon and Romulan borders too. Dropping out of warp, it was a star-less region, the location of a stellar nursery, filled with floating matter, not so much debris but mainly stellar dust and rocks. 

Nearing the system, T'Vrell recieved a partial hail from the Kirk. "This is Captain Thelin of the USS Kirk. We are under attack by Klingon warships! We've been boarded and require assistance!" As the distress call repeated, T'Vrell was able to confirm that the Kirk was still intact and still actively under attack. Warping into visual range, the USS Kirk, an Exeter-class cruiser, was surrounded by a squadron of Bird of Preys. 

The Bird of Preys were distracted by the Kirk, and with Elisa and Anne's skills, the Epitaph was able to destroy them with little resistance. "Capitaine to Shayna. Prepare away teams to repel boarding parties on the Kirk."

"Aye, Capitaine, we'll ready and waiting for you in the Transporter Room."

Instinctively standing up walking to the turbolifts, Phaedriel stopped her partway. "As the captain of this ship, I must repeat the safety concerns that accompany a combat zone."

"She'll be fine! I'm coming with her!" Before Capitaine had a chance to respond to Phaedriel's concerns, Elisa vaulted over her console and sprinted across the bridge before grabbing Capitaine by the shoulders and nudging her along into the turbolift. 

With the doors closing, Capitaine wondered why Phaedriel seemed worried all of a sudden. They had all partaken in their fair share of combat before, and in more hostile situations than on another Federation starship. Capitaine didn't give it too much thought, and at the Transporter Room, Shayna gave her and Elisa their rifles, full charged, and a personal shield module.

Receiving them on the Kirk was a frightened lieutenant, who had barricaded himself in, and that the crew is on the losing side of the battle. Hearing a burning sound on the other side of the door, Shayna counted to herself before throwing a live grenade at the still closed door. At the moment of collapse, the grenade flew through and detonated on the other side and Klingon screams could be heard.

The Lieutenant was greatly impressed, praising Shayna and also Capitaine, just for being her commander. Telling him to stay put, Shayna led the way through the hallways as they retook the ship. Fighting block to block, the crew had setup defensive barricades at every corridor, but having since lost most of the ship, the defenses now worked against them in recapturing the ship.

Arriving first at the Armory, Capitaine noticed both Lieutenant Miral Paris and B'Vat, in person, were arguing at the back of the room. Hearing Shayna's thundering battle cry, Capitaine took advantage of their surprise and flung her rifle straight at them. If it hit, it would have impaled and ended B'Vat once and for all, but it didn't, it lodged itself in the wall and its energy cell began overloaded from a rupture. Making eye contact, B'Vat smiled eagerly before he and Miral beamed away. Seeing their leader had fled, the remaining Klingons attacked in a fury of desperation, but being out in the open, their bat'leths were little match for trained riflemen.

Clearing the rest of the ship and soon retaking the Bridge,  
"You must be Captain Capitaine. I'm Thelin, we're glad you stopped by to help."

"Its only *Lieutenant-Commander, actually, ... but Admiral Quinn assigned me specifically for this."

"Well, I guess that makes sense in some ways ."

"What do you mean?"

"Even all this way from friendly space, many of the crew have heard of your missions. You and your crew are quite an inspiration for both the new ensigns to old captains, like I."

"Yeah, I've noticed that. Its not something I like to talk about ... So what happened, these Klingons weren't much of force."

"In an open fight, maybe, but we were ambushed en route to a scientific survey, then the Klingon marauders decloaked and started blasting. They could have easily destroyed us, but they wanted something and we've been fighting deck-to-deck with their boarding parties."

"Yes, I've noticed, B'Vat was here, he took Lieutenant Paris."

"B'Vat? Yes, some have overheard him speaking, something about taking her 'to the right place at the right time' ". We have some wild theories, but nothing really known on what he intends. But, I believe you've met Lieutenant Paris before, she has some unwanted influence over quite a few Klingon Houses. ... But, since we're stranded here, I'm giving you Paris's commbadge frequency to track her."

"Thanks, we'll bring Lieutenant Paris home safe, Captain Thelin."

"I know you will, *Lieuteant-Commander* Capitaine."

Beaming straight off the Bridge of the Kirk to the Bridge of the Epitaph, Capitaine saw that Phaedriel was in command and was stalling a Klingon Captain named Targan of the IKS Baj. Unintentionally walking into view, Targan smiled as his attentions shifted. "Finally you arrive, Lieutenant-Captain! Your miserable to'ba of a First Officer, Phaedriel, was wearing my patience thin. Killing you on a crippled ship would have been worthless, but now, we fight for the blood of the Kuvah'magh and for the glory of the Klingon Empire!"

Cutting the channel, Capitaine resumed her command as everybody rushed to their proper stations. Decloaking almost immediately, the first volley was directed at the Kirk, breaking her shields and destroying the deflector dish and clipping one of the warp nacelles. But Phaedriel had done more than stall for time, she had discovered the shield frequencies, location, as well as tuning the torpedoes to a resonance with the hull armor of the IKS Baj and her escorts. Within seconds the battle was over.

"Lieutenant-Commander Capitaine, we're in bad shape, but stable. We've managed to get some information out of some of the Klingon prisoners. B'Vat is headed to the Gateway System."

"The Gateway System? I've never heard of that system."

"If I may speak confidentially to you, captain-to-captain ... and your bridge officers, I suppose, but if B'Vat is headed there then every second counts. Gateway is a quarantined system, and Starfleet has gone to great lengths to ensure its secrecy. I'm sending what information I know; be careful, lieutenant-commander."

"I will be, Captain Thelin, thank you." Waving at Anne to being their travel, T'Vrell acknowledged that the files were received. The information was minimal but enough.

.....

"Capitaine, I'm picking up Lieutenant Paris' combadge from the surface. Probably, B'Vat too." The Gateway system seemed unremarkable. A cosmetic nebula around the system, but otherwise nothing out of the ordinary.  
"They've already detected us! Two Norgh-class Birds-of-Prey approaching to intercept."  
"We're already short on time. We need to get down to the surface as soon as possible!  
Anne, evade them and continue to the planet.

Using a sudden burst of speed followed by a hard twirl, Capitaine thought she heard the integrity fields creak under the strain. The two Birds-of-Prey had to bank a hard turn while the Epitaph shot straight towards the planet. With a relatively substancial lead, Capitaine left Kovroht in command, while much of the command crew beamed to the planet's surface. Capitaine was hesitant to leave her ship mid-battle btu Kovroht was wise and had a good deal of tactical prowlness, despite being a science officer and a disgraced former-KDF officer.

The surface was barren and desolate, the sand blew hard and cold up against their uniforms and they all looked around at what was so important to B'Vat. There were ruins and rubble scattered throughout the region, and after linking up with all their teams, the only artifact of interest was a great stone archway. 

A *being* of unknown origin that was known only as *The Guardian of Forever*. Whenever it spoke there was an aura of shakiness; in a booming and commanding voice, but unlike everything else, it doesn't echo in the empty landscape.  
Being the commander, Capitaine was ushered to speak first and foremost to the stone being. "I am Capitaine, of the Federation Starship Epitaph. ... I am told that Klingon marauders and a captive Starfleet office have passed through you to another time and place?"

"You are correct, Capitaine of the Federation Starship Epitaph."

However, after that vocal confirmation, the Guardian was silent, as if expecting another response from someone. However, rather than wait, T'Vrell had conviently downloaded what reports were available from the USS Kirk onto a portable PADD. Giving Capitaine a quick rundown of the Guardian, Capitaine knew whatever this was, there was good reason to conceal it from the general public.

Capitaine trusted her command crew to act responsibly with this new found information. There was a fleeting though to order an orbital strike to their location and glass the surface and erase The Guarding from existance, but the explorer in her knew there was so much more that could be learned as opposed to what was at risk.

Within The Guardian displayed a picture of various critical moments throughout Starfleet history, some on a greater scale than others. Quite a few Capitaine didn't recognize, she knew some were Federation-related, but others Captiaine wasn't sure they were even of this reality.

"Wait! Stand down!" Capitaine had to shout as Elisa and Shayna stepped closer to make a leap into the Guardian. Capitaine had no idea what might happen, or even that leaping through would be a portal to another time and place.

\----- CHAPTER STILL IN PROGRESS -----


End file.
